Goodbye My Lover
by leonhart9656
Summary: The battle has ended, but not all is well. Songfic based on the song by James Blunt Goodbye My Lover


Heya Everyone. Well, after a long time, I have finally written a story, albeit a short one. It was written Pre-HBP, but I have only just managed to get it online

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter Looks on sadly, and I probably never will. That right if left to the great JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishers. Sighs Oh well

Dedicated to Hayley, my life and soul 

Enjoy!

**Goodbye My Lover**

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

**"INTERFICIO CUM DOLOR!"**

**The two sickly green curses collided, creating a thread, a bond between the brother wands.**

**Priori Incantatem.**

**Both the duelists fought hard, pushing the newly formed bolt of energy along the thread. Voldemort screamed in rage as it connected with his wand. A mist poured out of his wand, forming the souls of the dead. The most recent people, unknown battlers for the light. The next figure which came out horrified him. He knew immediately what had happened and what had to be done.**

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

Cracks of lightening echoed throughout the sky. He stood there, wand in hand, breathing heavily. He'd done it. He'd won. He just defeated Voldemort, one of the most great and terrible sorcerers that had ever challenged the light. Cracks of residual magic sparked from him. He felt no pride in what he had done. Turning around, he was surrounded by a crater, and the battle that lay beyond.

_**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**_

_**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

He fell to his knees sobbing. Death. Destruction. Ruin. All that he had hoped for shattered, his friends and allies, dead. Alastor, Mundungus, Tonks, the majority of the order had being slain. The ground was littered with the bodies of the dead, the light side and dark both suffering casualties. A slash of red hair broke him from his stupor. Running towards it, he saw it was Ron, alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slapped a Portkey into the boy's hand, which whisked him away to be healed.

_**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**_

_**Took your soul out into the night.**_

He carried on searching the battle ground. Searching for his love, his fiancé. It had been the happiest moment of his life, when he proposed. Just as the battle began he asked, expecting rejection. She had nodded tearfully, and a hail of spells rained down upon them. And thus the end stared.

_**It may be over but it won't stop there,**_

_**I am here for you if you'd only care.**_

Just has he begun to lose hope, he saw her. His heart shattered all over again.

She laid there, eyes shut as if she had accepted her death. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to shut the image out which had burned itself into his memories. His only beacon in the darkness, his heart and soul, had being killed, her life force and essence whisked away by the spell that had scarred him for his life.

He enveloped her body with his, shaking with the tears, the sobs which racked his body:

"HERMIONE!"

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

_**You changed my life and all my goals.**_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when,**_

_**My heart was blinded by you.**_

FLASHBACK

The mist formed into a petite, bushy haired woman. Harry stood there shocked.

"Do it Harry. For me…I love you," whispered Hermione, whilst her spirit began to dissipate.

The air swirled, leaves, dirt and whipped up into a maelstrom of hatred. A storm began to brew in the sky, blocking out the sun. Voldemort looked on, watching in fear at the event unraveling around him.

"You shall die a thousand deaths; suffer an unimaginable torture for this Voldemort!"

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed

The air dropped to freezing temperatures, the maelstrom growing in size and power. Magic in the air cracked, bolts of raw mana hitting Harry.

"PERFERO!"

A bolt of crimson light flew into Voldemort, causing his body to convulse in pain.

"LẾIR!"

Another bolt, more pain.

"MARBH FREISIN SGRIOS!"

And there was darkness…

_**I know you well, I know your smell.**_

_**I've been addicted to you.**_

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

Vivid nightmares woke Harry, dreams of the battle.

It had been a 2 weeks since it took place. They had won, they had defeated Voldemort; he lost his love, and his life.

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**_

_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**_

He sat in front of her grave, and he knew what he had to do. Having already written a letter to his adoptive family, a note to proclaim his death, he was going to end it. All of the sufferings, all of the death, end it. He was going to se her, his Hermione, end it.

_**And as you move on, remember me,**_

_**Remember us and all we used to be**_

_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_

_**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_

_**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**_

He drew his wand; silver streaks of silent sorrow ran down his face.

"Tersi Abrumpo," he breathed, pointing his wand at his wrists.

And then there was only light.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one,**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

A/N: thanks for reading. If you just click on the magic button down there you can review. It would be helpful to improving my writing. Though I will accept flames, they probably will be ignored. THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
